


You Are All I Need

by nazaninbooknerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boyfriends in love, Hand Job, Hot bath, M/M, Sandalwood Shampoo, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazaninbooknerd/pseuds/nazaninbooknerd
Summary: A sensual hot bath. Magnus taking care of a tired Alec." As the water pools in the tube, magnus disposes them of their remaining clothes. Not with magic, but his hands don't fail in sending sparks flying in their wake anyway. Magnus gets in first,Alec sinking down in front of him. He sighs at the comforting touch of the warm water. But it all fades into the background as he leans against magnus's strong chest, melting in his embrace..."





	You Are All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is sth I've been wanting to do for a while. To see how far I can go with capturing the feelings :)  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S: inspired by the magical writings of @soundsaboutright . I know I can't come close but I tried ^^

Alec impatiently turns the key in the lock. Longing for the comfort of the loft, for _home_. When he sets his foot in, he feels all his senses calming down. The place in itself has become his safe haven, the ever-changing decoration, the lingering smell of magic and Magnus's cologne, the warm air humming with the subtle spark of magic, only noticeable to someone who has been near enough to its source to feel its prickle on his skin, even at its faintest.  
But all this wouldn't feel more than another apartment to Alec , if it wasn't for the man currently walking toward him. His beautiful face clouded in a passing concern as he takes in Alec's posture, his expression. The shadowhunter is gripping his left arm, a flicker of annoyance in his eyes.  
"Alexander, are you hurt?"  
Magnus comes closer, one hand resting on Alec's shoulder, another cupping his cheek. All the chaos of the battle momentarily forgotten in the gentle touch, Alec's eyes almost flutter close,leaning into him a little.  
"It's nothing... Jace was being stupid...we almost got cornered by the demons. it's just a scratch, really..."  
He adds as Magnus's eyes feel with worry, fingers gently opening alec's grip around his arm, pushing his jacket over his shoulders.  
"Let me see." His soft voice is laced with concern as Alec tries to pull his shirt up, hissing at the pain in his arm.  
"Hey, don't" Alec's hand stills under Magnus's. A small spark of blue flashes on his ringed fingers, disposing Alec of his shirt.

He watches intently as Magnus's hands hover over the wound, thin but rather deep.  
"It's poisoned Alexander! And you say it's nothing?"  
He looks up at Alec,brows knit, and the shadowhunter knows he doesn't really expect an answer, but the hurt in magnu's eyes, even the slightest hint of it, complies Alec to mutter an apology, to cast his eyes down.  
The warlock's features soften, brushing his thumb on his cheekbone. "It's ok. You should sit down"  
Alec feels his hand on the small of his back,urging him forward. He bumps down on the couch, magnus bending over him, fingers dancing over the injury. The graceful motion of his hands and the blue flame lit among them is almost hypnotizing. The shadowhunter feels his skin tingle under the touch of magic, and feels a low current going through his body, numbing the pain.  
"The poison is out, but it should be cleaned. Maybe you should take a shower?"  
The warlock looks up at him, narrowing his kohl-rimmed eyes. but before Alec can answer he adds "or a bath? With me?"  
Alec's mouth,still open mid-action, curls into a tired smile.  
"I would love that."  
\----------------------  
As the water pools in the tube, magnus disposes them of their remaining clothes. Not with magic, but his hands don't fail in sending sparks flying in their wake anyway. Magnus gets in first,Alec sinking down in front of him. He sighs at the comforting touch of the warm water. But it all fades into the background as he leans against magnus's strong chest, melting in his embrace. Alec is faintly aware of the flicker of candlelights behind his almost-closed eyelids as magnus's arms wind around his waist. He smiles at the smell of sandalwood enclosing him, _must be the bubble bath._  
Alec thinks he can even hear a soft music echoing through the loft, before a whisper cuts through it.  
"Feeling better?"  
Alec just hums in answer, as if afraid anything louder than a whisper would break down the calm he is sinking into. Magnus's hands drag up along his torso, his face in the nape of Alec's neck. He slowly starts pressing the hollow of his palms into the shadowhunter's tense shoulders. Alec feels the knots give way under the touch, the tension gradually leaving his body. He sinks lower,leaning back even more, hissing slightly as the water covers his wound. Magnus kisses the side of his neck, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. Now he can feel his boyfriend's cock pressed against his ass,his nerves jumping at the friction.  
He watches as Magnus's hands lower into the water, pressing against his arms,gently skipping over the cut. His rings flash in the water, catching the golden light of the candles. Alec's hands come up, winding around Magnus's under the water. He guides their joined fingers out, bringing them up to his lips. He presses butterfly kisses along the warlock's knuckles, feeling a sigh leaving Magnus's lungs.  
His fingers go to the rings, twirling them around, slow and tentative. Alec turns his face, silently asking permission. But he is met with so much love and adoration in Magnus's eyes, that he can't keep from kissing him. Their lips slide against each other, warm and open. Alec keeps his mouth there, offering his parted lips. Needing magnus to take control, wanting to drown in him even more. The warlock catches his bottom lip in his own, sucking lightly, eliciting a moan from Alec as his tongue licks on his lips.  
Alec draws back a little, mirroring the smile on Magnus's face. "Can I"?  
His fingers move along the rings on the Warlocks fingers. Magnus nods, fingers caressing the other's. "Of course Alexander."  
His name falls from his lips like music, and Alec loves the sound of it. It reminds him of how here, with Magnus, he is not Alec Lightwood, the best archer of his age, the head of the New York Institute. Here, in magnus's embrace, in the place he calls home, he is just Alexander. Plain sweat Alexander. With no duties and no responsibilities other than giving his man the love he deserves. Which is an honor, really.  
Alec smiles and turns away, focusing on gently pulling the rings out. The simple task seems to ground him, let his body calm down as well as his mind. His long fingers run along Magnus's, brushing on the slight impressions the rings have left. He puts them all on the side of the tube, the clatter of metal on metal almost too loud in the comfortable silence. One hand still interwoven with Alec's, Magnus reaches out for the sandalwood shampoo.

He holds up the product, Alec nodding in response, the smile never leaving his lips. The shadowhunter feels the cold touch of the shampoo on his scalp, and then Magnus's fingers, which seem to have a magic of their own.  
The sighs and whispers leaving Alec's lips only urge on the warlock. Tugging on his raven strands, massaging his scalp with measured pressures. Alec's cock involuntarily jumps at the pull on his hair, a moan escaping his throat.  
"Does that feel good?" Magnus's question is laced with amusement, knowing the effect he is having on his boyfriend.  
"Oh yes...so good"  
Magnus kisses his cheek, then his jaw, drawing his tongue along his neck. And Alec is fully aware of his hardening erection, as well as magnus's, pressing against his ass.  
"Magnus..." The name is a moan that magnus feels vibrate out of Alec's throat. He sneaks his hand down, leaving bubbles on the clear water.  
Alec gasps as magnus's fingers trace his balls and the underside of his cock. "Do you want me to touch you?"  
"I...yeah...please"  
Alec answers, his breath hitching mid-sentence as the warlock's fingers wrap around him. His palm feels so soft against Alec's heated skin, the water rippling with his movements. Magnus goes slowly, Alec's eyes rolling back in pleasure as he presses his fingers against the head. His touch is accompanied by kisses showering ddown Alec's neck, his cheeks, his collarbone. He feels Magnus's fingers tugging on his shampooed hair, his other hand sliding up and down his cock faster.

Alec feels the warmth building up in his stomach, his breaths coming faster, his heart beating frantically, and he knows he will come undone at any second.  
"Come for me"  
Magnus's hot whisper against his neck is the last push as he arches his back and spills into the water. Magnus catching most of it in the palm of his hand, wiping it on a cloth on the side of the bath tube.  
Alec's heart calms down as the warmth of the moment envelops him again.  
"Sorry...I can't...can't return the favor..."  
He murmurs as he feels himself pulled into the welcome sleep, magnus's answer a distant sound against his ear.  
"It's ok angel. Let's get you to bed now."  
Alec is distantly aware of magnus drying him, and the clothes magically appearing on his body. Only when he feels the warmth of his boyfriends body again he half-opens his eyes. Magnus has an arm around his waist and another under his knees, carrying him to bed.  
"Thanks" Alec's sleepy mumble is drowned in Magnus's chuckle and the sound of them hitting the blankets.  
"Good night, Alexander."  
Is the last thing Alec hears as he is cocooned in the warmth of Magnus, drifting off to the most peaceful sleep he has had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> So I'm kinda nervous about this...I would appreciate it if you tell me what you think :))


End file.
